Officer Down: Gotta Be Somebody
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: What starts as a fun team night out turns into a unpleasant trip down memory lane for Emily and Hotch goes along for the ride. HP JRo MG ReA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids. So this Officer Down story is special because not only is it a OD story BUT it is also in response to a dare from Crys. Her dare this time around was for Gotta Be Somebody by Nickelback. This story will be team night out. It'll start at a restaurant then move to a bar. Austin will be coming along. We should be seeing more of her as the end of the season comes closer. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the show. And depression sets in...Now.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch leaned against the bathroom door frame as Emily pulled her hair into a partial pony tail. He had a smirk on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. Emily caught his look in the mirror.

"What?" she asked.

"You can get ready for work in half an hour but a night out with the team and you're going on two hours." Hotch pointed out.

Emily scoffed. "Oh shush Aaron. I'm only taking so long because someone," she gave him a look. "insisted we shower together."

Hotch shrugged. "Saves water."

Emily laughed. "Aaron, our one shower tonight was longer then two separate showers on a normal day."

"You sound like you're complaining." Hotch said, moving to stand right behind Emily, taking the clip from her hand to secure her hair himself.

Emily placed her hands on the sink. "Nope, not complaining but if you're going to tease me about taking too much time, make sure it's not your fault first."

Hotch kissed her shoulder, which was left bare thanks to the spaghetti strap tank she was wearing. Red, he loved her in red.

"Deal." he said.

Emily leaned her head back onto Hotch's shoulder. "We need to go."

Hotch nodded. "Uh huh."

Emily smiled as he continued kissing her shoulder. "Aaron, Dave will bust down the front door, no matter what condition we're in."

Hotch leaned back, he knew Emily was right. "Good point, let's go."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave smirked at the others as Emily and Hotch walked into the restaurant. They were the last to arrive.

"It's about time you got here." Dave said.

"We were afraid something happened." Morgan said, mimicking Dave's smirk.

Hotch held out Emily's chair before sitting in his own, a glare aimed at his friends. "You were not."

Garcia smiled. "You're right. We were actually taking bets on what was taking you so long."

Emily jerked her thumb at Hotch. "It's his fault."

Hotch looked at her. "You didn't stop me."

"Now why on earth would I have done that?" Emily smirked. She and Hotch knew this line of talk would freak Morgan and Dave out. As if hearing their thoughts;

"Damn guys!" Morgan looked grossed out.

Dave clamped his hands over his ears. "Do not need to hear that before dinner."

Emily and Hotch laughed, along with the others while Dave and Morgan muttered to themselves.

"Okay, let's change the topic before these two decide to wash the images away with too much booze." JJ said, patting Dave's shoulder.

Dave's head popped up. "Alcohol! Yes!"

He went to flag down the waiter but JJ grabbed his hand.

"Not happening Dave." JJ said. "You have to get up for Henry's feedings tonight."

Dave slumped. "Right, forgot about that."

Austin smiled. "You guys are certainly entertaining to watch."

Reid put his arm around her. "And this is just dinner. Wait until we get to the bar."

Garcia tapped Austin's forearm. "That's when the real fun begins."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Yes!" Austin and JJ high fived as they beat Morgan and Dave at darts. The song Gotta Be Somebody by Nickelback playing in the background.

Emily laughed as Morgan and Dave deflated. "You were warned guys."

Austin held out her hand. "I believe the bet was fifty each boys."

Dave and Morgan started grumbling as they pulled out their wallets. Emily and Garcia laughed while Reid and Hotch shook their heads. Emily leaned back into Hotch's side as he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head.

"Em,"

The whole team turned to face the stranger that called one of their own. Hotch looked at Emily and noticed how she paled as she took in the stranger.

"What are you doing here?" Emily asked, her voice sounding strained to her family.

"I just came for a drink and saw you." the man said. "You look great."

Hotch's eyes narrowed on the man as Emily was subtly burrowing into his side. "Who are you?"

The man held out his hand Hotch. "John Cooley, I knew Emily growing up."

Hotch ignored the man's hand, picking up on the small shakes coming from Emily. Dave, also noticing Emily's reaction, stepped forward.

"I think you should leave John." he said.

John looked at the faces surrounding Emily. He was guessing they didn't know, especially the dark haired man, because if they did, he probably wouldn't be standing.

"It was nice seeing you Emily." John said before leaving.

Hotch looked down at Emily. "Em,"

Emily inhaled deeply but didn't looked at anyone. "I want to go home."

Hotch kissed her head. "Alright sweetheart." he looked at the others. "I'm gonna take her home."

"Go man," Morgan said, eying John at the bar. "we'll make sure he doesn't follow."

Hotch nodded and stood with his arm tightly around Emily as they made their way out of the bar.

"What was that about?" Austin asked.

Reid shook his head. "I don't know."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily stayed silent the whole way back to Hotch's apartment. It had been unspoken for a few weeks that when Emily said home, she meant Hotch's place. It wasn't until they were laying together in Hotch's bed that she finally spoke.

"I haven't seen John since I was fifteen." Emily said softly. "And I was honestly hoping to never see him again."

"You don't have to tell me," Hotch said. "but what happened with you two?"

Emily sighed. "Before I tell you, you have to understand I had no other option. I had to do what I did."

Hotch nodded. "I understand."

Emily exhaled. "I slept with John when I was fifteen and got pregnant. I wasn't old enough to have a child and John wanted nothing to do with it. He actually got mad at me for getting pregnant." she squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see Hotch's reaction to the next part. "I had an abortion two weeks after finding out."

Hotch bit back a curse and held Emily close as her tears wet his shirt. Hotch was counting it a good thing he hadn't know about this when John had shown up at the bar or he wouldn't have been walking out. Knowing Emily needed to know Hotch didn't think any less of her, he pulled back and lifted her face up.

"I want you to listen to me Emily," he said as he wiped her face with his fingers. "I'm not angry or disappointed or disgusted or anything else you might be thinking. I am so sorry you had to go through that. No one should ever have to make a choice like that and I'm sorry you did."

Emily leaned into Hotch's hand as it cupped her cheek. "I was never the same after it happened. Thank you for understanding and being here."

Hotch kissed her. "Of course I understand and I wouldn't be anywhere else."

Emily tucked herself back into Hotch's arms and rested her head over his heart. Listening to the beat, she allowed it to lull her to sleep.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay not that happiest of fics but it worked for the dare and Officer Down. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
